


can’t always get what you want (save the world)

by Anonymous



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: 1x05 fucked me up, F/M, Pining, also really disappointed we didn’t get bi frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: frankie wants someone she can get ice cream with.frankie needs someone she can save the world with.





	can’t always get what you want (save the world)

The thing is, Frankie had never really wanted domesticity, never thought there was a place for it in her life. Never even thought that she was the kind of person who deserved to have a peaceful life, especially after everything she’d done. 

The realization hit her like a freight truck. Yes, she did want this; she wanted to go out for ice cream with someone and not have it be for a mission. 

More specifically, she wanted Will Chase, could probably love him given enough time, but Frankie hadn’t earned the highest capture/kill rate of any spy in the CIA by being sentimental. They had to save the world, and for her, that would always be the priority. 

She pinned someone she used to know against the side of a car in order to forget but her mind still drifted and Frankie couldn’t help but wonder, would this guy take her out for ice cream? 

No, no he wouldn’t. It was okay. Frankie guessed she probably wasn’t that kind of girl, anyways.


End file.
